Dawn and Dusk
by corppse
Summary: 16 year old Clementine is found by a group of strangers who at first don't trust her, especially Nick. But read as they survive together, and learn to trust her. And as she's with them, she ends up falling in love with some one she didn't expect. (Its rated T but it has some rated M scenes)
1. Chapter 1- Strangers

The sun was setting, the sky turning into a beautiful redish-orange color. It was starting to get cold, the strong breeze hitting my body, making me shiver uncomfortably.

I was holding my arm that was stained with fresh blood, limping slowly.

I let out a short sigh

'I... I wish Lee was here...He'd know what to do..'

My eyes began to water as I remembered the man who I saw as a father when all this started.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I kept limping forward, my vision began to blur out,' I need... I need to rest... Yeah... That sounds good..' I thought, sniffling sadly.

I then roughly sat down behind a large rock,

my back layed against it's cold stone.

I started to feel more tears stream down my face as I realized,'This is my first time being alone..'

I felt light headed and started to fall asleep.

* * *

Resting for about an hour, I woke up, noticing walkers approaching where I was. Getting to my feet weakly, I stumbled forward, looking cautiously at the walkers that were surrounding me.

A walker then got me by surprise, holding me to the ground. I struggled to get it off,

but with my wounded arm, I couldn't.

That's when an arrow pierced through it's head, then an old looking man pushed it off.

I saw another man who looked younger, a walker was behind him. "Watch ou-!"

He quickly turned around, slicing the walker's head clean off with a strong slash using his machete (or whatever he was holding).

"Luke! Grab her and let's go!" The older man shouted

Luke obeyed and grabbed me in a bridal way.

"What's happening...? Where are you taking me...?" I questioned him, my voice sounding weak.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." The young man replied, glancing down at me with an assuring smile.

"What's your name?" I turned to the white-haired man who asked. He looked into my eyes, waiting to see if I'd reply truthfully.

"Cle- Clementine..." I said hesitantly.

"My name is Clementine.."


	2. Chapter 2- Making A Friend

I suddenly woke up to the sound if arguing.

"She's bit! Let's just put her out of her misery!" A pregnant woman shouted

"She said its a dog bite!" Pete defended, keeping his tone low and calm.

"Bullshit!" A man with a cap swore.

"Rebecca! Calm down!" A black man with glasses said, trying to comfort the pregnant woman.

"I AM CALM! YOU CALM DOWN!" She yelled louder than before.

"Carlos! Get out here and solve this mess!" Luke called out.

A Spanish looking man came out of a small house then stood in front of me.

He rolled up my sleeve and looked at the bite, I hissed in pain when he softly touched it.

"So is it a dog bite like she said?" Luke asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Hmm, it could be anything. Its hard to tell." He replied in a Spanish accent.

'What?! "He can't tell"? And he calls himself a doctor!?' I thought, feeling annoyed.

I jolted in fear as a gun was shot right above my head.

" Nick! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Pete scolded the man holding a rifle.

"Guys, calm down! There's no need to shoot anyone!" Luke said loudly.

"Luke's right. We can just lock her in the shed. If there's no fever by morning, then I'll fix her arm." Carlos told them what he was planning, they all nodded in agreement.

"But it needs to be cleaned, a- and stitched! Its gonna get infected if you don't!

I protested, though I sounded scared, which I kinda was.

"Who's to say you're not already infected?" The guy who almost blew my face off said coldly, glaring at me with grayish-blue eyes.

I then narrowed my eyes, returning the glare.

Luke nudged my shoulder, making me turn to face him with sad eyes.

"Cmon kid, it'll be okay.." He said, looking sad as well. But it's not gonna be okay.

I'm gonna die and its their fault.

Luke was in front of me, guiding me to the shed, and Nick was in the back of me, making sure I didn't try to make a run for it. He shoved me in the back with his rifle, almost making me lose my balance. "Hey, watch it, asshole." I growled, looking back at him.

He smirked and poked me with it again, this time it was just to intimidate me.

'What an ass' I thought, looking forward.

Luke opened a double door, rusty, old shed, I walked inside and turned to face Luke and Nick.

Luke had a guilty expression and Nick had a blank one.

He shut the doors, I could hear him locking it too.

The room instantly became dark as they left me there to rot.

* * *

I jumped into the shower and closed the curtains as I heard foot steps approaching.

It was Nick.

He shut the door and took of his hat, setting it down in the sink.

The man lifted the toilet seat, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers.

'Oh my god' I wanted to close my eyes, but look at the same time.

I saw him grab his dick and aim it at the toilet.

His dick had a little bit of pubic hair, and it was longer than I thought. 'WAY longer...'

My jaw fell open as I watched him piss.

My cheeks became a bright red, I covered my mouth, trying to hold in a giggle.

He stopped and pulled his boxers up, then zipped his pants.

I strangely felt disappointed that he stopped.

He flushed the toilet and put his hat back on, he didn't bother to wash his hands.

He opened the door then closed it again when leaving.

"Wow... I just saw Nick's dick... And I liked it..."

* * *

I opened the door slightly and saw a girl with red glasses sitting on a bed, I panicked a little, I thought she would tell the group I was inside.

"Shh." I whispered, putting a finger on my mouth as I entered the room.

I looked around carefully, making sure no one else was there.

"You're not supposed to be in here.." The girl said, her eyes a little wide.

"I need help, can you help me?" I asked, trying to sound kind.

" If I do can we be friends? I never met a girl my age before!" She said with a large smile, she stood up, she was a bit taller than I was.

"Hi! I'm Sarah! Who are you?" She asked.

"Hi.. I'm Clementine.." I replied, trying not to sound awkward.

"So we're friends, right? We can be friends?" Sarah said eagerly.

"Yeah, sure, we're friends."

" Okay, good! Well, I'll go fetch what my dad uses when I get a cut!"

She crouched down to the floor and reached under the bed and pulled out a first aid kit, then stood back up.

She opened the kit and pulled out some peroxide and handed it to me. "Here you go!" I smiled and said, "Thank you!" I reached for the door knob, but Sarah stopped me,

"Wait, I need you to pinky promise me that we're friends." She smiled sweetly and held out her pinky. We locked our pinkies together,"Pinky promises are forever."

* * *

"I'm still. Not. Bitten. I never was! And you left me here to die!" I said accusingly, glaring at them.

"You patched yourself up?" (Luke)

"Where'd you get that stuff?" (Nick)

"Did she steal from us?" (Rebecca)

"It doesn't matter now, just get her inside." Carlos said with his usual accent.

The group went back inside, Luke and I being the last.

"You hungry?" He asked, still looking kinda guilty for locking me up.

I nodded slightly and walked forward.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my god.. I struggled a bit with the whole Nick's dick scene XD. Oh well, I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter two :3!


	3. Chapter 3- Did You Hear That?

I sat down in a hard, wooden chair and Luke put a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. I started to scoop some of it up with a spoon and eat it slowly.

He sat across from me, slightly smiling, he spoke, "Thats gonna leave one helluva scar."

I stopped eating for a second, gulping down what I had in my mouth and said," It doesn't bother me. I can live with it."

"Wow. Nice." He commented, sounding impressed.

Nick walked into the room, looking kinda guilty. "Hey, look. Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for... Well being a dick out there." He apologized, scratching the back of his head. "I got kinda aggro and that was definitely not cool."

"Nick's been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against him." Luke added in.

"Yeah, I guess we all have our moments." (Nick)

"You definitely had one out there." (Luke)

"Its okay, I get it, Nick. You were just trying to protect your friends." I accept his apology, glancing up at him.

"So um, we're cool, right?" (Nick)

"Yeah, we're cool." I said, slightly smiling at him.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess..." He said awkwardly, backing out of the room.

I continued eating until Luke spoke again,"You should get some sleep I bet you're tired by now. So go and get ready for bed, you're sleeping with _Nick_."

I spit out my food into the bowl, "NICK?! Why can't I just sleep on the couch?!"

"Because you're our guest, Clem. And you deserve to have a bed, Nick has the biggest bed, so why not?"

"Ugh, fine. But if he kills me in my sleep, its your fault." I said, getting out of my chair.

Luke chuckled cutely, "I promise, he won't."

* * *

I went up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door, trying not to wake him if he was asleep.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." He said, sounding exhausted. He opened the door, he wasn't wearing pants, just boxers, and he didn't have his hat on.

"What do _you _want?" Nick asked, looking at me with tired eyes.

"Luke told me to sleep with you." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed and motioned me with his hand to come in the room. I hesitated for a moment, standing still.

"Cmon, Im not gonna bite ya." He assured, but he was smirking.

_Right.. _I rolled my eyes and walked into the room, looking around. Its actually quiet neat, I imagined it being a mess.

He slammed onto the bed, moving to the right side, I laid down slowly, staying at the edge of the corner. He put some pillows in between us, probably so we wouldn't get all touchy in our sleep.

"Goodnight.." I whispered.

" 'Night, Clem.." He whispered back.

* * *

I woke up to feeling something heavy on my body. I tried to rub my eyes but they were trapped under something.

Nick was on top of me, he was crushing my body with his weight. I nudged him to get off me, I couldn't really breathe.

"Nick! Get off me you hippo!" I yelled, although I sounded strained, which I was.

I pushed him off and onto the floor. He grunted as he flopped on the hard ground, he was still asleep.

* * *

I woke up again to hear snarling and growls coming out of the window. I thought It was Nick snoring, so I threw a pillow at his face, making him wake up.

"What was that for?! And why am I on the floor?" He questioned, sounding a bit pissed off.

"Stop snoring! And I pushed you on the floor because you were crushing me with your enormous weight!" I answered.

"I wasn't snoring, for your information!" He spoke tiredly, climbing back into the bed.

My eyes widened as I heard the continuos noise, now sounding like it was outside.

"Do ya hear that, Clem?" Nick questioned, looking at me with a fretful glance.

I nodded slowly and got up, walking anxiously to the opened window, sticking my head out of it.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOLOLOL Find out what Clemmy saw next time on The Walking Dead :3! Hope you enjoyed ):D! LATER!

(sorry this was kinda short o3o)


	4. Chapter 4- Ghost

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is in Nick's POV (point of view), just to let y'all know :3.

* * *

"Oh my god.."

Clemenentine shot me a worried glare, her golden eyes widened. "Nick, there's walkers outside!" She informed, her voice filled with horror.

"What, really?!" I asked, returning her scared glance. "That's not possible! How could walkers find us in the middle of the night?"

"What if some one lured them here?" She had a point. "Carver could've led them here." I didn't realize that I had thought outloud.

"Who's Carver?" Clem questioned, her expression turning curious.

I hesitated to tell her about the crazy fuck, also known as Carver, instead I lied, "No one, just wake up the group_."_

I felt bad for lying to her.. She's part of the group now, well I'll tell her later, just not now.

"Nick, put some pants on and get your rifle, I'll get the others." She ordered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, right!"

I got up from the bed and grabbed my cameo pants, pulling them up to my waist. Then grabbed my rifle, making sure it was fully loaded.

"Clem-" I turned to face the younger girl, but she had already left. _Shit, I needed to tell her something._

* * *

I reloaded the rifle, aiming it at a walker that was unnoticed and heading towards Luke. I hesitated to pull the trigger, fearing that I might hit my best friend by mistake.

"Luke! Duck!" I warned him, thankfully he heard me, he ducked, making the walker and easy shot. It was right behind him by then, I aimed at the walker's head again, quickly pulling the trigger. I let out a short sigh of relief that I didn't miss.

Luke got up and looked at me, a faint smile on his face, then the smile faded away. He had a worried expression, it seemed like he was looking behind me. I turned around to see a walker right in front of me, it pushed me the ground, I grunted as I felt a sharp pain stab my back.

"Help! Pete! Luke!" I cried out for help, trying to reach my rifle, I dropped it when I fell.

_Well, I'm screwed. _

I suddenly heard another gunshot been made, I felt blood trickle onto my face, luckily not in my mouth or eyes. I pushed off the dead body, allowing me to get back up.

I looked at Luke, thinking that he had fired the gun, he shook his head and pointed behind me.

Following his finger, I saw Clementine, still aiming her gun as if the walker was still alive. She brought down her handgun and rested her hand by her side.

I walked up to her, having a thankful emotion. "Thanks.." I said, avoiding eye contact. She got closer to me and wiped the blood of my face with her sleeve, chuckling cutely. "I'm glad to help you, _friend."_ She smirked teasingly.

"Shut up." I replied playfully, patting her on the head.

"Aww, you're blushing." Luke suddenly said, appearing right next to us.

"What?!" I felt my face turn reder once he pointed out I was blushing.

"Ha! Don't listen to him, Nick." Clem said while smiling beautifully, as always.

She glanced at my back, noticing a piece of glass in my back. "Uhm Nick, you know you're bleeding, right?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

She pulled out the shard of glass, making me hiss in pain. She looked at the bloody shard, cocking an eyebrow.

"How did glass get here..? None of the windows are broken..." Clem looked up at me, then at Luke who was about to talk.

"That's strange.. Maybe it was a ghost." He joked, a visible smile on his face.

I softly punched his shoulder. "What ever, let's just get back inside, my back is killing me."

"What if it is a ghost?" Clem said, looking at the broken glass piece.

We all paused for a moment, exchanging glances at each other.

...

"Pff! Right!" I stopped the silence, starting to laugh. We all began to laugh at the thought of a ghost in the apocalypse.

* * *

"Hmm. They think this is a joke, eh? Well, I'll show them a joke..."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hahaha.. What a suckish ending.. Anyways, I'm outta ideas, so please leave a review with some new ideas :3! Hope y'all enjoyed, bye!


	5. Chapter 5- Dream

A/N: Hey peeps! Just to tell you guys, Im going to switch from first POV to third POV sometimes, or is this a bad idea? I'm not sure, just tell me if I should or not. Anyways, onto the story ^-^

**Third Person POV**

Nick woke up to feel something clenching onto his shirt. He looked down at his chest, Clem was holding onto him, though she was still asleep. _The fuck?_

He tryed to push the teen off of him, but she wasn't gonna let go easily. He started to tap her on the shoulder, attempting to wake her up and make her realize what she's doing.

_Nothing.._

"Yo, girl! Wake up!" He whispered. That only made her hold him tighter.

He sighed, "Why me?"

The teen snuggled closer to him, burring her face into his chest. He started to feel tense, but it actually felt nice to have someone hug him like that.

Nick put his hand on her back and started to rub it gently. He found himself reaching his hand near her butt, but he stopped, obviously she was too young to be involved with sexual activities. _She's too young, right? _

He thought about it for a moment. _I should ask her how old she is in the morning..._

He yawned and continued to stroke her back softly.

Closing his eyes, he started to drift off into sleep.

* * *

_"Hey, Uncle Pete?" Nick called to his Uncle, looking up at him with his gray-blue eyes._

_"Yeah, Nick?" He replied, taking a sip of his coffee_

_There wasa long pause before Nick spoke again. "What's sex?"_

_The question made Pete spit out his coffee, he glanced down at him with wide eyes and gulped nervously. "Why are you asking about that, boy?"_

_"Because they teach us about that in 8th grade... But I don't really get it.."_

_"Well.." He took another sip from his mug before responding with another question._

_"Do you __**really **__wanna know?" He asked, cocking a brow._

_Nick shrugged, looking down at the floor. "I don't know..."_

_"Yes, or no? Its a simple question."_

_"Yeah..?" He muttered, closing his eyes for a couple seconds before looking up at his Uncle again._

_"Okay.. So, sex is what adults do when they really love each other, and its what your parents did to make you, Nick." _

_"That's what they said in school, but I wanna know the __**real **__answer." Nick slightly narrowed his eyes as he waited to hear the "real answer"._

_"Nick, I'm gonna tell you it in the least grossest way, okay? Don't tell your mom that we talked about this." Pete sighed, rubbing his temple._

_"It's when a guy puts his 'man parts' into a girl's 'woman parts', alright? Now you know, so don't ask me about it again..." _

_Nick's eyes were wide when he heard the truth and opened his mouth to speak again._

_"I wanna try it." _

_"WHAT?! Hell no! Not until you're older than me! Or maybe never!" Pete exclaimed._

_"Why not? It sounds fun."_

_Pete chuckled and patted his nephew's head, "Trust me, boy. Its not fun, its gross. Now stop talking 'bout that."_

_Nick crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine..."_

_"Nick... Nick..! NICK!"_

* * *

Nick jolted awake, nearly headbutting Clem in the face. She was sitting on his stomach, trying to get him to wake up for the past 5 minutes. He sat up, making her slide down on top of his croch. He could feel her behind on his hardened dick. "Clem, g-get off me..!" He stuttered awkwardly.

His dick started to erect, he didn't want her to feel his boner. Clem gave a big smile and opened her mouth to speak, "Nick! Guess what Sarah found?!"

He bit his lip to hold back a moan, but managed to say something, "W-what?"

Her adorable smile got bigger, "She found... CHOCOLATE!" She started to move up and down in excitement, not realizing she was on his croch.

He chuckled nervously as he could feel it erecting more, he started to blush, he wasn't sure why he was blushing though. "That's n-nice.. Why don't you go t-tell Luke?"

She nodded and got off him, sprinting out the door to tell Luke like her life depended on it.

Nick let out a sigh of relief, he tried to cover his boner with his hands.

_Jeez.. She was basicly __**asking **__me to fuck her..._

Luke and Clem suddenly shot into the room, a happy expression on their faces.

"NICK" Luke practically yelled. "Guess what Sarah found!" Clem added in.

"CHOCOLATE!"

They both jumped up and down, screaming like two weirdos *cough* which they are *cough*.

A/N: Lol, what a happy _and weird _ending :3. Well I hope you peeps enjoyed! See you next time!

*Climbs on unicorn and flies to Narnia with Kenny :3* ^-^


	6. Chapter 6- Clementine The Curious

**A/N: **Hey guys.. Sorry this chapter was kinda late! I got caught up with school and other shit, anyway. Here's chapter 6, this one has more mature contact, so be aware...

* * *

Nick slowly stepped into the shower, feeling the cold water hit against his naked body, sending a shiver down his spine. _Fuck.._ He grabbed the handle and turned it to hot, but it only made a partial difference. He folded his arms and growled lowly. "Fucking Luke used all the warm water.." He muttered, his teeth chattering from the cold ass water.

The dark haired boy glanced downwards finally noticing his now fully erect penis. He suddenly was being overcome with a sexual feeling... Lust. Nick grasped his right hand at the base of his hardened member, rubbing it slowly to the tip. Repeating this motion, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of an orgasm starting. "Oh god... Fuck... Oh shit..." He was starting to moan a bit loudly as pre-cum speckled onto the tiled wall, quickly being washed away by the water. He tilted his head backwards and his mouth slightly opened, making him pant as he continued to masturbate. He could feel his climax reaching its end, his groans growing louder and louder. "Oh shit!" He ejaculated all over the wall and his hand and abdomen. He looked down at his cum covered hand and separated his fingers, the stickiness of it made him cringe in disgust.

_Its gross.. But shit did it feel good.._

Nick grabbed the shower head and sprayed the water onto the wall, the cum washing off from the wall. He put it back in its place and then took a bar of soap from the edge of the shower/tub. He rubbed the soap all over his body, mostly on his dick and hand, he stepped under the water and let it wash off on its own. He placed the soap in it's spot and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing out half a handful and slapped it onto his raven black hair. Nick scrubbed his hands roughly in his hair, making the shampoo turn bubbly. He did that for about 2 minutes then let the water rinse out all the soap, now softly brushing his hands through his wet hair.

He turned the handle of the shower to off, the water stopped running and it felt colder than when it was on. He got out of the shower, getting a towel from the sink along with his clean clothes. Wrapping his towel around his waist, he opened the bathroom door and walked out. He saw Clementine come up stairs, her face turned to a slight red when she noticed him.

"Hey, Nick.." She greeted shyly, looking at his slightly toned abs. Nick rolled his eyes and greeted her back in a husky voice, "Hey, Clem..." He continued to walk towards his room, Clem walking right behind him. His towel was long and draped around his ankles, making it easy to step on.

Which Clem accidentally did..

Nick stumbled forward as he realized his towel had feel to the floor, causing his face to turn redder than ever. He turned over to look down at Clem who had her hands over her mouth and her amber eyes wide, staring straight at his still erect dick. Her face was flushed with a hot red color. Its gotten longer since she's last seen it in the bathroom when she first joined their group (two days ago).

Sarah suddenly opened the door from her bedroom, looking at the extremely awkward scene. "Oh my gosh!" She bursted out laughing and quickly shut the door again, her laughter still being heard from inside.

"Clem! Cover your fucking eyes!" Nick ordered in a shaky voice, snatching his towel from the floor and tied it around him before sprinting to his own room, slamming the door.

"Holy fuck..." The 16 year old uncovered her mouth and barged into Sarah's room, face still red from what just happened. Sarah was rolling around on her bed, laughing uncontrollably, but her laughter died down once she noticed Clem.

"Oh hey, girlie.." She said out of breath, wiping tears of joy from her eye. Sarah sat up and patted on the bed, signaling Clem to sit next to her. She plopped herself down next to her new best friend, laying back and her feet hanging off the bed. "Hey Sarah, can I ask you so something?" Clem muttered, turning her head to face the older girl.

"Well, you are right now." Sarah giggled, laying herself down next to Clementine while making eye contact. "Sure, Clem. You can ask me anything." She replied, giving her a warm smile. She returned the smile, but it faded away into more of a serious face.

"What the hell is sex?"

Sarah froze for a moment, her cheeks starting to flush. "Um.. Why?" Sarah denied her question with her own. Clem narrowed her amber eyes, getting ready to speak again. "I just wanna know... Well, actually, I heard Nick and Pete talk about it.." She replied, turning her face away which broke their awkward eye contact.

"Didn't they teach you in elementary school, or middle school, or high school?" Sarah questioned, cocking a brow. Clem hesitated before saying something, "Yeah, but I didn't really care.. But for some reason, I wanna know now.."

"Oh.." Sarah muttered, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Well.. Sex is when.. A boy- I mean man... puts his..." Sarah trailed off, to embarrassed to continue. "When a man puts his dick into a woman's vagina!" Sarah squeaked out fastly, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth when she said it a bit too loud.

"Oh.. Wow.." Clem thought for a moment, then shuddered at her disturbing thought. "What's masturbating?"

"Oh my god Clem! Why are you asking ME this?" Sarah whined, her cheeks now fully red. "Cuz I'm curious, man!"

"Fine!" Sarah agreed to tell her what masturbating is. She gulped and pulled the collar of her shirt, a thing she would do when she's nervous. "There's two ways.. When a guy does it, its when he like..." She tried to look for the right words. "He like, grabs his... private part and.. pulls it up and down.. And a girl... She puts her hands in her private part.. Or something like that. And they do it for a while and its supposed to feel good...?" Sarah responded, it sounded more like a question.

"How do you know this?" Clem asked, finally making eye contact again. "Uh, Luke told me when he was drunk.."

"Wow, what a smart move." She commented in a sarcastic voice. "Yeah... Hey Clem, have you ever gotten drunk?" Sarah questioned.

Clem shook her head, "No, but I have had SOME whine before..."

"Oh.." Sarah giggled, making Clem suspicious. "What?" Sarah reached under her bed, grabbing two jars of a liquid that was kinda the color Clem's eyes were. "What's that?" She questioned, seeming a bit anxious. "Whisky." Sarah replied simply, handing a jar to Clem. "I found it in Nick's room."

Clem hesitantly opened the lid, pulling it off, which made a quiet _POP _noise. Clem sniffed the alcohol, the strong scent stinging her nostrils. "Drink it." Sarah urged, taking a 3 second sip from her jar. "Really..?" Sarah nodded. "Do it." She said in an eager tone. "I dunno.. Fine I guess.." Clem took a quick gulp from the jar. It burned her chest and the back of her throat, making her cough into her stripped sleeve. Sarah smiled and took another sip, this time it was longer. Clem tried to smile back, but she coughed again.

So they both continued to take small swigs from the jars, and eventually finished two whole jars, well almost two. Until Clem went to throw up.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god.. I'm so frickin exhausted *YAWN* anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm gonna take a nap... Later .. *Falls asleep on top of keyboard* HDIKCNshrekisluvshrekislif3UEJKAbdhh627#selfie616)'$ +

Hope you guys enjoyed :3.


	7. Chapter 7- Story Time

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Sorry this was like so late! I was really busy and Im working on more stories! But Im still gonna do Dawn and Dusk! Also, Id like to thank everyone who has read, favorite, reviewed, etc! Especially RavenHunter155! Thank you so much for the good support! And dont forget to leave a review! Good, or bad! ( Mostly good plz lol :3) Anyways, Onto the story!

* * *

_8:56 P.M._

Clementine slowly opened the door to Sarah's bedroom, a big smile on her face. She spotted Sarah on her bed, she looked mad and sad. She walked into the room, sitting next to her, she had a book in her hands. "Hey, Sarah... Are you going to asleep already?" Clem asked, cocking a brow. Sarah sighed, "My dad is making me go to bed.." She was tucked in the blankets, her arms crossed.

"Oh... I was hoping we could have read some books together..." Clementine gazed at her book, rubbing the cover with her thumb. Sarah noticed Clementine's sudden change in mood, that made her feel bad. "Of course we can read together!" She said, smiling happily. Clem's amber eyes lightened up, her large smile appearing again. "What book do you wanna read?" Sarah asked, sitting herself up and scooting over so Clementine had more room to sit.

She handed the book to Sarah. "_50 Shades Of Gray?" _She held the inappropriate book in her hands, wide eyed and her eyebrows raised. "What? Is something wrong with it?" Clementine questioned innocently. " Well, It's kinda... Weird. But we can read this if you want. Though, I don't think my dad will approve of it, so try not to let him see." Sarah said, pulling on the collar of her shirt nervously.

There was a knock on the door and Nick suddenly walked into the room, holding a root beer can in his right hand. "Sup, Clem. Hey, Sarah." He greeted, taking a sip from his root beer. "Hey, Nick..." Clementine greeted back, blushing in his presence. "We were about to read this book, wanna join in?" Sarah invited, knowing Clem had a small crush on him. Nick shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He plopped himself on the bed next to Clem, his left hand near her's.

Clementine slightly moved closer to Nick, hoping he wouldn't notice she did that. But he did, and he was cool with it, he actually liked that she wanted to be close to him. Nick took another sip from his can before shooting it into the trash bin across the room. "So, what book are we reading?" He asked, taking the book from Sarah. He looked at the cover of it, scanning the title. "You wanna read _this_ book?!" He exclaimed, giving the book to Clem. She nodded enthusiastically, opening her mouth to speak again. " Yeah, so can you read it to us?"

"What?! Why me? Why can't you!" His cheeks started to turn a bright red. "Well... Because.. I can't... Read..." She muttered the last part, her face starting to turn red as well. Nick looked at her, surprised at what she had just told him. "You can't read..?" He repeated quietly, hit tone lowering. Clem nodded slowly, turning away from him, her arms crossed. He felt bad for her, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing them closer to each other, trying to comfort her. He sighed and agreed to read the book. " Fine, I'll read it... But only the first chapter!" Clem smiled and placed her head on Nick's chest, her left arm wrapped around his stomach. "Thanks Nick!"

_Well, here we go.._ He opened the hard cover then licked his index finger, starting to flip through the first few pages. "_50 Shades Of Gray." _He began slowly reading the first paragraph.

* * *

"_He shoved his dick into her butt, filling her ass with his love, as they moaned he began to-" _Nick interrupted himself by closing the book and placing it on Sarah's nightstand. He glanced over at Sarah, who had her eyes wide, " Well, that was... awkward..." She commented, taking off her red glasses and handed them to Nick. "Can you put them in the drawer for me?" He nodded and opened a small drawer, dropping the glasses into it and shutting the drawer. Sarah covered herself under the blankets turning herself to face the window. "Goodnight..." She muttered. " 'Night.." He then reached for the string that was dangling from the lamp, pulling it down which turned it off and made the room dark.

The moon's light shone through the window, making it only partially visible inside. He looked down at Clementine who was already fast asleep, still laying her head on his chest. Nick placed his hand on her back, rubbing it up and down slowly. He felt the urge to give her a hickey, but he shook off that thought. Instead he just planted a small kiss on her cheek. Luckily she didn't wake up, it would have been very awkward if she did. He rested his chin on her head and began to hum quietly. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

_2:37 A.M._

Clementine suddenly woke up to the feeling of something touching her behind. She last remembered falling asleep with Nick, her head resting on his chest. Now she was laying in front of him, he was behind her. She looked down at her waist, noticing his hands were wrapped around her. She glanced behind herself, seeing that Nick was grinding his hardened crotch on her butt. It felt uncomfortable, yet nice.. But she knew she shouldn't do that kind of stuff. "Um.. N-Nick... Nick!" She whispered quietly, not trying to wake Sarah or the others up.

He stopped grinding, but then did something else. He softly nibbled on her collarbone, roughly kissing it. He sucked it and slightly pulled on her soft skin. She couldn't help but moan a little, she quickly bit her lip, trying to hold her moans in. He suddenly grasped his hands onto her boobs, massaging them. It felt good, though not right. She pushed him off of her, then turned around so she was facing him. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was partly opened, his breathing was able to be heard. He was asleep, which was weird. She didn't hate him for doing that, but she didn't wanna have sex with him either. _Not yet..._

She giggled at the thought of being with Nick. He was hot, funny, sweet, and cute when he's mad. She just wrapped her hands around his stomach, snuggling herself into his chest and closed her amber eyes. She had so many things on her mind. What does this mean? Does he like her? Was he doing that on purpose? She just shook off her thoughts and sooner or later, fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8- Cabin In The Woods

The sky's orange-red color reflected onto the current river, as well onto the puffy clouds, changing it to a soft peach color.

As the sun set slowly, the forest sunlight began to darken, making it hard to see anything but the shapes of tall trees and the dead grass that stayed shriveled on the cold ground along with the many shaped rocks sprawled around with it.

Quietness in the darkened forest was suddenly interrupted by the sound of quick footsteps crushing dried up leaves and stepping over large rocks that lay in the way of their path.

Two human figures ran through the depths of the woods, followed by their own shadows along with a group of walking mutilated corpses chasing after them, their pace slowing down due to the cause of tripping over large boulders in the way.

Clementine and Nick finally stopped running once they have reached a large, old cabin, hopefully nothing inside there. They took their chances for it would be much safer inside, whether or not something was waiting to attack them.

They both burst into the cabin, holding down the doors with their own strength as rotten and decaying hands clawed at the doors, trying to get in.

"What's the plan here, Nick?!" Clementine asked in worry, glancing up at the older man for a suggestion. Nick didn't reply, only stared blankly forward. He stood for a few seconds, which felt like hours until he moved away from the door.

Clementine had no idea what he was thinking for he had let her try and handle the walkers by herself.

She tried to keep steady and not let the walkers in or they would both be dead. Her feet began to slip as she began to loose her grasp, until she couldn't hold the door down much longer.

"Nick!" She called out for him. As soon as she called his name, Nick returned with a large, wooden crate filled with heavy objects as he placed them against both doors.

The noise of the walker soon died down but they kept banging, attempting to break in. Clementine backed away from the door, watching to make sure the crate was enough to hold them back.

She sighed with relief and looked at Nick who went across the room and sat on the dusty, blood stained floor, placing his hands over his face. Clementine looked at him, panting and out of breath from trying to run for her life."Are you crazy?!" She asked him accusingly.

Nick uncovered his face, resting his left hand on his knee and the other on the floor. He could feel the dust on his skin, which made his hand feel dry. After sitting quietly for a few minutes, he opened his mouth to reply with one simple word. "Maybe"

Clementine frowned, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to warm up from the cold lake water. As she stood still, water from her clothes began to drip onto the concrete floor, darkening it even more.

She turned her head looking for a place to sit, spotting a small corner stacked with small boxes. She walked towards it and sat down slowly, her breathing was unsteady and she was freezing. Clem gazed at Nick, her yellow eyes filled with sorrow.

He then spoke to her in a dark tone,"Why? Why did you leave my uncle?"

"He was bit." The young girl replied, her gaze falling to the floor, the brim of her blue baseball cap covering her eyes. "What?" Nick said in disbelief, his icy blue eyes widened. "But, I didn't see him after I fell in the water, maybe he escaped..?" She said only to get his hopes high, though it was true, she didn't see Pete after they came up from almost drowning in the lake.

Perhaps he _did_ escape? She wasn't sure. Even if he did, he wouldn't have a chance of surviving with that bite, unless he cut his foot off. But that wouldn't work, probably. _It never works... Ever.. _

"What now?" Clementine then asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

Nick didn't reply, seeming to be lost in his own head, until he spoke with a cold answer, "I dunno, probably die, I've lost hope, and all my family.. I mean, whats the point? We'll just march to a new place and somebody else will die. And eventually, it'll be our turn.."

Clementine was surprised with his answer. She thought Nick was the type of guy who would never give up. Especially on life. ''Don't say that.. Isn't your group like family? You care for each other, and have each others' back, right?"

Nick just scoffed, looking down, seeming to be looking at his crotch (lol XD). "You know what I mean! Family, BLOOD FAMILY!" He shouted, losing patience as always. His tone attracted the walkers, making them bang on the door a couple times. Clem waited til they went away to talk again. "Hey Nick! Calm the fuck down! Are you trying to get us killed?!" She hissed quietly.

"Well if we do, its your fault." Nick remarked, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the teenager with a dark look.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Is he blaming me for this?! That ASSHOLE! _Clementine though furiously, her face slightly red with anger. "Don't blame _me_ for this, Nick!" She snapped at him, not believing how ignorant he is acting.

"Well, you didn't lose your only true family just now, did you, Clem?" His voice was louder than hers, which drew the attention of the walkers outside. But they didn't care at the moment, now that they're fired up with the argument, they wouldn't give a crap if the corpses tried breaking in right now.

The younger girl was taken aback at his harsh words, was he seriously only thinking about himself at the moment? "You... You are a fucking DICK! You act like your the only one who's lost people!" Her voice was cracking, she tried to hold back her tears, not wanting to seem weak in front of him, not right now..

" I had someone... his name was Lee! He wasn't even family! But I cared for him, and he treated me like I was his own! Now.. he's gone.. My whole family.. My old group.. Everyone I knew and cared for! So don't be an asshole and act like your the only one who's suffering!" She spat back, but even at the mention of the past, she couldn't help but let the tears fall.

Nick was about to yell back, but he noticed she was crying. He hated making people cry, especially girls. Now he really did feel like an asshole. He stood up slowly from his spot on the floor, walking over to Clementine.

He tried to comfort her by reaching out his hand to stroke her cheek, but she flinched away, the bridge of her hat covering her eyes. "Don't touch me, asshole.." She stuttered awkwardly, choking on her tears.

He frowned, sympathy for the girl was coming over him. So he decided to do the right thing, apologize. "I'm.. I'm sorry, Clem. I didn't mean to act so selfish. I wasn't thinking about you or your feelings, just mine. Its just that.. After my mom died, I kinda lost it a bit, y'know? I didn't mean to yell at you-"

His words were interrupted by a sudden hug from Clementine. Her skinny arms were wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. He could feel her tears soak into his deep blue shirt. Nick returned the hug, using his right hand to stroke her back.

"I love you, Nick.." Clem whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing!~"

**A/N: **Clem so Kawaiiiiii 33 anywayyy, i changed up the story a bit. next chapter will be posted soon. btw a little hint of next chapter is its a flashback of this chapter before they entered the cabin. hope yu enjoyeddd baiii -TWD043 3


End file.
